Un lugar en ningún lado
by Mia's
Summary: No sé si fui a parar allí o si me dejé llevar a ese sitio. Lo único que sé es que es un lugar donde solo hay espacio para vivir y dejar vivir. ExB...Contiene alto contenido sexual ;
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, viene de mi mano ;)**

INTRODUCCIÓN

Cada dos días saco a pasear a Doggy, mi bulldog francés (.org/wikipedia/commons/2/29/Confucius_De_la_ ). Los días restantes me dedico a culminar las paredes de mi habitación con dibujos de pinturas abstractas sólo para pasar el rato, mientras Doggy merodea por la casa zampándose las deliciosas magdalenas de chocolate cliente que, a menudo le hacen estallar de felicidad sobre la alfombra persa del salón.

Normalmente, los fines de semana me dedico ha escribir artículos que dan vida a una revista virtual relatando en ellas echos con grandes cantidades de humor, o al menos, eso me dicen. Y los domingos por la tarde, cuando las vecinas se quejan, de mi música demasiado alta, mientras bailo, me dirijo con Doggy hacía el parque más cercano de casa y me quedo sentada bajo el follaje de un cerezo disfrutando de una novela extraordinaria de Marc Levy. En cambio, el perro se pasea elegante entre los árboles de mi alrededor, hasta que se cansa y se queda tumbado junto a mí.

Cuando empieza a anochecer y las primeras estrellas se dejan divisar por mis ojos silbo en señal de aviso y mi bulldog se levanta y va corriendo hasta la fuente del parque. Espera mientras yo me aseguro de que estamos solos. Asiento con la cabeza e impulsándose con las patas traseras hace saltar su cuerpo hasta caer dentro. Ladra dos veces y luego sale batiendo el aire con el va y ven de su cola. Se acerca despacio, le digo que no y se aleja de nuevo removiendo su cuerpo para deshacerse del agua que ha absorbido.

Rápidamente, nos dirigimos a casa fingiendo hacer footing debido a las abundantes multas que he pagado para darle el gusto a mi querido amigo. A escasas dos cases de la mía Doggy emite un ladrido que me indica que tenemos compañía. Así que corremos tan rápido como podemos dejando nuestra casa atrás y giramos la calle a toda prisa fingiendo no escuchar el fastidioso agente que amenaza con arruinarnos el final del domingo. Dejamos un rastro de orina de perro, que parece agua, y nos escabullimos en casa saltando el muro. Desde allí, contemplamos el espectáculo, porqué mientras el agente se cae de culo y comprueba que nadie le ha viso, yo me caigo de culo riéndome mientras Doggy recupera fuerzas bebiendo de su cubo de agua.

El agente se levanta y yo me quedo callada observando su reacción. Se sacude ligeramente los pantalones y luego se huele. Es en ese instante cuando maldice por lo alto y se va derrotado siguiendo el falso rastro de la calzada.

Y con este van doze- Exclamo en señal de visctoria.

Doggy ladra y me agacho de inmediato tendiendole la mano, él golpea su pata contra mi mano haciéndolas chocar y mientras le acaricio la cabeza se sienta listo para recibir su galleta especial recomendada por el veterinario.

Cuando el vecindario parece haberse tranquilizado y Doggy tiene las patas limpias le aplico una loción que disimula su natural peste canina y entramos en casa a la vez que la fragancia del ambientador me invade las fosas nasales haciendo estornudar a Doggy.

Melbin, mi cocinero fantasma, le sirvió la cena a Doggy mientras yo me dirigía hacía el baño. Me despojé de mi ropa y me deshice del sudor de mi cuerpo con ayuda de los relajantes chorros del agua y el jabón con olor a frutas. Salí del cuarto de baño y pasé por delante de la ventana en ropa interior, como era costumbre, dirigiéndome hacía la cocina donde mi plato de arroz con gambas estaba servido junto a una nota del cocinero fantasma avisando que mañana estaría allí a las seis como cada lunes.

»»»

Lunes 13,

a.m.

Buenos días en directo desde...

Guau, guau!

Sí, buenos días a ti también Doggy. ¿Qué porqué no me he levantado con la habitual canción de Fuck you? No tengo ni idea.

Salí de la habitación y frotando mis ojos me dirigí hacia el baña, me duché y me cepillé el pelo a conciencia dejándolo mojado para sacarlo más tarde. Cambié de dirección rodando hasta la cocina con el perro detrás como si de mi sombra se tratase.

En la mesa de esta divisé mi desayuno a base de frutas y otras cosas sanas y observé a Doggy devorar su plato con hambruna. Más tarde me enfundé en un traje adecuado para mi trabajo, me maquillé ligeramente y abandoné mi casa dejando a Doggy disfrutando de su día de descanso.

Me dirigí andando dos calles más abajo donde tenía mi Audi R8 (.com/audi_ ), que había costeado gracias a la venta de algunas de mis pinturas sin sentido, aparcado en el parking del edificio donde vivía mi mejor amiga, Alice. Como cada mañana, esperé en mi auto hasta que Alice golpeó ligeramente el portaequipajes de mi coche. Así que salí del cocho abriendo el maletero.

Buenos días, Alice.

Lo siento, pero no soy Alice...

La voz me resultó familiar y alcé la mirada de inmediato chocando con unos penetrantes ojos esmeralda apuntando hacía mi. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras jo babeaba como lluvia de verano por el musculitos de sonrisa bonito que me habían colocado enfrente.

Hola soy Edward, el primo de Alice. Tu debes de ser Isabella.

Em...sí, pero llamamé Bella...em, Alice?- Estúpida, pensé de inmediato.

No va ha venir, un amigo suyo va ha acercala hasta el trabajo y...em ¿Te importaría llevarme? Tengo el coche averado y...Alice se ha ido- Y allí estaba de nuevo, su magnifica y maldita sorrisa.

Em...oh...sí, claro sube.

Edward se encaminó hacía el lado del copiloto dejando su masculina fragancia suspendida en el aire y se acomodó en el asiento mientras yo intentaba no perder la cordura.

¿Dónde te dejo?- Pregunté tan pronto salimos del parking.

Oh, no te preocupes, dejame donde tu vayas y yo ya iré desde allí.

Prendí la música quebrando la incomodidad del vehículo y avancé velozmente colándome entre el tráfico matutino de la ciudad.

Y desde cuando conoces a mi prima?

Alice. Desde la universidad.

Oh! Pareces más joven que Alice.

Me adelantaron un curso.

Así que tienes 23, ¿cierto?

Muy observador, ¿y tu?

23 también, soy como el hermano pequeño de Alice.

Es extraño, no te había visto nunca con ella.

Sí, estuve un par de años en el extranjero, por eso Alice me quiere en su casa ahora.

¿Te quedas en su casa?

Sí, por el momento- Respondió girando su rostro hacia mi- Oye Bella, perdona el atrevimiento pero...cuando pares el coche...¿Dejarás qué te bese?

N/T: Hellow! Estoy de vuelta con nueva historia pese a no tener la anterior finalizada. Espero que les guste porqué aquí les dejo un mini capítulo de lo que vendrá y nada...lo de siempre, que lo disfruten mucho y que me lo hagan saber, ¿si? ;) Besitos...Loves Mia's


	2. Chapter 2

LOS BESOS NO SE PIDEN...¡SE DAN!

Me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que aparqué delante de la empresa en donde trabajaba como abogada, quité la llave del contacto y suspiré.

¿Trabajas aquí?

¿Eh?- Me giré para encarar su bello rostro sorprendido- Sí, aquí es donde trabajo, ¿Te sorprendé?

Cada vez me gustas más- Respondió agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos y alcanzando mis labios con los suyos en un suave y delicado beso que me recorrió todo la espalda provocando un agudo cosquilleo en mi interior.

Tengo que irme, pero ha sido un placer conocerte, ya nos veremos. Adiós.

Adiós Bella, ten un buen día.

Corrí hacia el ascensor sin llegar ha imaginar lo que acababa de suceder unos segundo atrás y toqué mis labios con la punta de los dedos creando cosquillas en ellos. Subí hasta la planta que me correspondía y me dirigí hacia mi despacho apoyando mi espalda en la puerta pare respirar tranquila. Me senté en la cómoda silla y prendí el ordenador preparada para comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo olvidando lo sucedido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras seguía absorta en mi trabajo ultimando los últimos detalles del primer caso de la mañana, el teléfono de la mesa sonó y apreté el botón del altavoz sin despegar mi mirada de la pantalla.

Señorita Isabella, preséntese en mi despacho de inmediato, le estamos esperando, tengo algo que comunicarle

Por supuesto señor Cullen ahora mismo voy para allá.

Colgué el teléfono y dejé mi labor a medio terminar para dirigirme al despacho de mi jefe. Rápidamente, crucé el vestíbulo donde trabajaban los demás empleador y golpeé la puerta ligeramente antes de dirigirme hacia el interior.

Buenos días señor Cullen, ¿me quería ver?

Toma asiento, Isabella. Ahora mismo se lo explico todo pero antes, dejame presentarte a alguien.

Me quedé sentada en una silla que se estaba haciendo incómoda, mientras miles de preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza provocando en el un dolor que se acentuaba debido a una extraña sensación que había recorrido mi médula espinal.

Isabella, te presento a...

¿Edward?- Que hacía él aquó, me pregunté de inmediato

¿Ya ós conocéis?

Sí, padre. Bella me acercó hasta aquí esta mañana.

¿Padre?- Pero...¿què? Me había besado con el hijo de mi jefe. La cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.

Así es, Edward es mi hijo. Ha estado en el extranjero durante algunos años. Pero se va ha quedar una temporada con nosotros, ¿verdad, hijo?

¿Se va ha quedar?...¿Con nosotros?- Esto...no, esto no podía estar pasando.

Mejor nos sentamos y te explicó las cosas con calma, Isabella. Verás, Edward ha estudiado derecho, y también lo adelantaron un curso. Por lo tanto y como consiguiente he decidido que trabajéis juntos.

¡¿Cómo?- Esto era una maldita pesadilla y más le valia a mi subconsciente despertarme ya...¡Oh!...vamos, no me pueden hacer esto...hace años que trabajo aquí...bueno, uno. Pero soy la mejor.

Os vais a llevar muy bien, ya lo verás. ¿Le enseñarás las instalaciones, por favor?

Por supuesto, señor Cullen.

Bien, entonces ya os podéis marchar...¡Ah!, un detalle más. Los chicos están metiendo las cosas de Edward en tu despacho puesta que vais a compartirlo por un tiempo.

¡¿Pequeño detalle?...¿Compartir despacho? ¿Que esta pasando con mi feliz y tranquila vida?

Edward esta a mi lado, esperando que diga algo. ¡Maldito engreído! Ha obviado todas los malditos detalles. Dios! Bien, voy a fingir que no ha pasado nada, le enseño las cosas rápido y me vuelvo a mi despacho compartirlo...¡Agrr!

Bueno, voy ha mostrarte las instalaciones rápidamente. Aquí es donde trabajan los chicos. Unos encojen los informes que me pueden encajar y los últimos detallan los informes para dárselo a papi Cullen.

¿Papi Cullen?- Se rió descaradamente- ¿Así que estás enfadada?

Como decírtelo...¿Qué detalle quisiste omitir primero?

Oh! Vamos Bella, tampoco es para tanto.

¿Oh Bella? ¿Tampoco es para tanto? Eres un maldito cretino. Cuando me preguntaste si trabajaba aquí ya sabías que tendría que compartir mi despacho.

¿Es eso lo qué te molesta, tanto?

Entre otras cosas, ¡sí! Y antes de besarme me hubieras podido "comentar"que eras el hijo mimado de mi jefe.

¡No soy ningún chico mimado! Además si lo que te molestó fue eso ahora que ya lo sabes podría volver a besate.

Ni en tus mejores sueños, ¡bastardo! Este es el despacho de Jacob, y el de tu izquierda el de Alice. Este de en medio, el mío.

El nuestro, Bella- Con su sonrisa torcida se dirigió hacia mi despacho invadiéndolo con su natural fragancia masculina.

¡Maldita sea!

Entré en el que antes era mi despacho y el cual ahora se estaba viendo invadido por la espléndida escultura griega de Edward Cullen, la cual estaba paseando su estupendo trasero hasta mi pecera haciendo chocar los dedos de las manos en el cristal asustando a Gary, el pez payaso.

¡Eh! Las manos lejos de mis peces.

¿Son tuyos?- Preguntó sorprendido.

Completamente. Y no quiero que disturbes su pacifica vida.

Bella, conozco que es lo mejor para los peces, están bien conmigo.

Primero, mis peces no se quedan contigo y segundo, ¿ahora eres experto en peces?

También tengo peces y una tortuga llamada Roger.

Una tortuga, ¿en serio?...En cualquier caso son mis peces. Así que cuidado con ellos. Tan pronto como pueda voy a quitarlos de tu lado del despacho.

Dejalos aquí,no me molestan.

Tengo que ponerme a trabajar. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¡Auch! Cierto. Espera un momento- Cogí el teléfono para llamar a mu secretaria- Leah, necesito los informes para Edward, puedes traerlos.

Lo siento, Bella. Pero aún no me han asignado ninguno para él.

Esta bien, ya lo mandaré al despacho de Carlisle.

Por cierto, Bella ¿cuando cambiamos?

¿tanta prisa tienes?...Esta bien, voy a llamar a Jack tan pronto como arregle esto para cambiarte con James.

Okey, adiós.

¿Quién es Leah?- Preguntó Edward cambiando de posición.

Mi secretaria

¿Y James?

El de Jacob,pero van a cambiarse en breve.

A,si. ¿Y eso porqué?

No preguntes tanto y vé al despacho de Carlisle por tus informes.

Cuando Edward salió por la puerta de mi despacho respiré profundamente y me limité a llamar a Jacob y esperar que apareciera con una sonrisa embobada y su grato sentido del humor.

Preciosa, ¿como estas?

Hola Jacob- Saludé besando su mejilla.

¿Vienes a comer conmigo?

No, lo siento. Me esperan en casa,

¿Doggy?

Sí. Pídele a Leah, de seguro esta encantada de ir contigo. Y dile a James que puede ir dejando sus cosas en el sitio de Leah porque ella es tu nueva secretaria.

¡Lo as conseguido!- Jacob me abrazó- Te quiero, nena.

Justo en ese momento de "te quiero", Edward apareció quedándose un tanto impresionado por la situación. Me sonrojé y aun así intenté disimularlo.

Oh! Perdón por interrumpir.

No interrumpes nada, yo ya me iba.

Jacob- Lo llamé- Este es Edward Cullen. También es abogado y tengo que compartir despacho con él.

Genial- Dijo Jacob apretando su mano con la de Edward- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Ja nos veremos más tarde. Bells.

Jacob desapareció de nuestras vistas y yo y Edward nos quedamos embobados mirándonos el uno al otro. Él se acercó unos pasos y yo retrocedí chocando con mi mesa mientras el se abalanzaba sobre mis labios en un beso de posesión como si estuviera celoso por algo.

No me habías dicho que salías con alguien- Dijo intensamente interrumpiendo el beso.

Porqué no salgo con nadie. Jacob es solo un buen amigo que esta saliendo con Leah.

Eso explica muchas cosas

¿Cómo cuales?

Porque Leah no me ha dado chance.

Maldito hipócrita- Le dí un guantazo dejandole la mano calcada en su bello rostro y me senté en mi silla.

Edward fue a sentarse en su lado de la mesa y se puso a trabajar mirándome cada pocos minutos mientras yo, con dificultad absoluta intentaba concentrarme en mi trabajo esquivando hábilmente sus miradas cuando despegaba la vista de la pantalla para descansar breves segundos mis ojos.

EPOV

Notaba como esquivaba mis miradas cada vez que intentaba tener contacto con sus ojos delicia chocolate que me estaban volviendo loco y sus labios cuando se movian al compás mientras leía de la pantalla. Estaba tan embobado que me sobresalté cuando una alarma de Bella sonó. Levantó la vista y la paró. Luego volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la pantalla.

¿Te importaría darle de comer a los peces? La comida esta...

Lo siento, estoy ocupado- Contesté con tono arrogante.

Haciendo que, ¿mirándome?

No seas creída, Bellita

Se levantó cabreada y se dirigió hacía mi mesa. Haciéndome una seña para que la dejara pasar. Aparté mi silla hacia atrás sentado en ella mientras su firme trasero pasaba por delante de mis ojos dejándome divisar el marcado tanga que vestía. Ojalá fuera negro, pensé fantaseando. Abrió un armario y se inclinó hacia abajo provocando que su falda bajara levemente dejándome ver parte de su tanga. Y no, no era negro. Era azul. Pero madre! Como le sentaba el azul en su fina piel blanca! De repente, Bella se giró descubriéndome mirando su trasero y frunció el ceño.

¿Me estabas mirando el culo?

Así es, y lo siento, pero lo tienes precioso.

Bella se tambaleó y yo le ayudé delicadamente a caerse encima mío, provocando así una situación a la que me adapté paulatinamente tomando su cara entre mis manos para poder emprender una caminata de caricias sobre sus labios. Bella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello provocandome pequeños escalofríos en la espalda. Entre tanto, yo seguí acariciando la hermosa figura de esa pequeña mujer que me volvía loco y después seguí besando sus carnosos labios con un extraño sabor a fresa.

-Vaya, veo que ya os conocéis- Pronunció Alice con un tono burlón.

N/T: Aquí va el segundo, espero les guste y se estén divirtiendo con ella...Merezco un pequeño review, ¿no?

Seguiré más pronto para actualizar el próximo capítulo que ya lo tengo casi completo...jejeje! Espero y les gusté.


	3. Chapter 3

VIVE Y NO DEJES VIVIR

BPOV.

No sé como nos decidimos de Alice. Bueno sí, fue gracias a Edward, no sé como lo hizo pero consiguió que Alice se fuera con su amigo, Jasper. Así que nosotros nos encaminamos hacia mi coche.

¿Vamos directo a tu casa?- Preguntó Edward husmeando entre las canciones de mi ipod.

Tengo que aparcar el coche en casa de Alice, ¿porque?

Porque he pensado que si te parece, me puedo llevar tu coche y mañana te paso yo a busca.

¡Jej!...No sé si puedo confiarte mi coche.

Por supuesto que puedes confiarme tu coche...me estoy sintiendo ofendido.

Bueno, voy a pensarlo según la cena que me prepares.

Puedes ir dándome las llaves.

¡Engreído!

Aun con todo ello le pasé mis llaves y entramos juntos en mi casa. Fuimos recibidos por Doggy que saltó de alegría al verme y ladró algo enojado al divisar el rostro desconocido de Edward.

¡Hola Doggy! Tranquilo, este es Edward. Se ha ofrecido para hacerme la comida. ¿Qué te parece?

¡Guau!

Buen chico- Dije golpeándole ligeramente la cabeza.

Es un bonito perro, se nota que os lleváis bien.

Sí, es muy obediente. Bueno, dejate de charlas que tengo hambre.

Esta bien, voy a preparar la cena.

Edward se encaminó hacia la cocina con las bolsas de la compra en su mano y empezó a rebuscar entre los estantes mientras to descorchaba un vino y lo servía en dos copas.

¿Me puedes atar el delantal?

Levanté la vista de la mesa y me encontré con Edward con las manos agarrando el delantal mientras intentaba atraérselo al cuerpo. Enarqué una ceja imaginando en que podía terminar todo aquello pero finalmente me dirigí hacia él como de costumbre.

Quita las manos, ya te lo ato.

Edward dejó caer sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo así haciendo caer los hilos de delantal hacía delante. Por lo que me vi obligada a pasar mis manos por su cintura para poder atarle el dichoso trapo en un delicado nudo. Antes de poder apartarme lo más mínimo Edward dio media vuelta quedándose cara a cara frente a él y teniendo la deseable sensación de que algo pasaría.

Gracias- Pronunció acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Edward, ni se te ocurra be...

Demasiado tarde. Edward estampó sus labios contra los míos en un beso rudo y apasionadamente que amenazaba con intensificarse febrilmente. Por suerte, contuve el aliento y saqué fuerzas de donde no las había para parar algo que realmente me gustaba.

Edward, para. Deberíamos ir más despacio.

Lo siento, no se que me pasa, tus besos son tan adictivos- Dijo acercándose de nuevo.

Edward, concentrate en la cena y toma- Dije apartándolo mientras le pasaba su copa de vino.

¿Pones la mesa?

Sí, ahora. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

Es una sorpresa.

Es para saber que tipo de cubiertos debo poner. Además, odio las sorpresas.

Pon lo que quieras

Eres tan irritante aveces.

Y tu cara tan linda cuando te enfadas.

¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No, creo que no.- Dijo riéndose.

¡Agrr! Voy a cambiarme.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación escuchando las burlas de Edward irritándome intensamente. Escogí un vestido corto negro y unas sandalias planas y lo dejé todo encima de la cama. Me deshice de mi ropa y me dirigí en ropa interior hacia el cuarto de baño. Me bañé relajando mi cuerpo durante largo rato y después salí del baño, de nuevo, en ropa interior y con tan solo una toalla enrollada a la cabeza.

Crucé el pasillo sumergida en mis pensamientos. Tanto, que no me dí cuenta, como choque contra el pecho de Edward y debido al agua del suelo, resbalé y me caí de culo al suelo ahogando un grito de dolor mientras Edward intentaba no reírse.

¿Estas-risa-bien-risa-Bella?

¡Callate!, ni una palabra más.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?

He dicho que te calles, idiota. Y traeme hielo.

Ahora mismo. Madame vivo pero no dejo vivir.

Aquí el único que no dejas vivir eres tu, ¡idiota! ¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación?

Te estaba buscando. No voy a discutir contigo porque aunque estés extremadamente hermosa cuando te cabreas te va a doler tu lindo trasero en nada. Y tampoco queremos eso, ¿cierto?

Trae el hielo- Dije mientras le arrojaba la toalla directamente a la cara pillandolo por sorpresa.

Presioné la bolsa de hielo contra mi muslo y apreté mis dientes cuando la sangre apareció de entre la herida producida por la caída.

Edward- lo llamé- tengo un problema.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Señale la herida apartando la mirada mientras contenía la respiración. Edward se acercó rápidamente al ver mi cara palidecer y pasó su fuerte brazo por mi cintura sosteniéndome con firmeza.

Bien, voy a dejarte sobre el sofá y iré a por yodo para el golpe y agua oxigenada y puede que una tirita para el rasguño.

No, no te vayas.

Bella, voy a dejarte boca abajo y no vas a ver la herida- Le miré preocupada y él asintió- Es el olor, ¿Cierto?

¿Tu también lo sientes?

No demasiado, pero a una amiga mía, Rose también le ocurría algo así- Dijo pasándome un ambientador que olía a menta.

Me concentré en ir oliendo el ambientador mientras Edward se dirigía a la cocina. Mire a la pared de enfrente donde un espejo reflejaba mi pálido rostro y mi cuerpo casi desnudo tendido en el sofá dejando al descubierto mi trasero. Me ruborizé al instante al percibir la situación en la que me encontraba al mismo tiempo en que Edward se encaminaba en mi dirección.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó aplicando yodo con una garza en mi trasero.

Supongo- Dije inclinándome hacia atrás para observar su trabajo.

Bella, esto ya esta...pero tienes un rasguño en la espalda y...

¿y?

Necesito desabrocharte el sujetador.

Ohh...-Me quejé enterrando la cabeza en el sofá.

Vamos Bella, no voy a mirar, lo juro.

Adelante- Dije resignada.

Edward terminó con la cura y por fin nos pudimos sentar en la mesa para cenar. Me senté y Edward me sirvió los tortelinies provocando que mi barriga rugiese y yo me ruborizase.

Alguien tiene hambre- Atacó sentándose frente a mi.

Tortelinies, que típico.

Venga hombre, Bella. No intentes disimular. Sé que es tu comida favorita así que comé y no intentes dejar mi deliciosa comida por el suelo porque son los mejores tortelinies que as probado en tu vida.

Seguro...

Muy seguro.

Creido- Dije provocando su risa- Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes qué es mi plato favorito.

Es un secreto enano.

Alice...esa chica habla demasiado.

Tienes razón.

Seguimos charlando y luego pasamos al salón con copas de vino y otra botella en mano y nos quedamos hablando hasta casi las dos de la mañana.

Oyé, Edward- Dije apoyándome en su hombro.

Em...

Debería irme a dormir. Mañana no podré levantarme.

Sí, tienes razón yo debería rime a casa con tu coche.

Ah no, ni hablar. Vé a pie y mañana te paso a buscar.

¡Ni de coña! ¿Qué si me quieren secuestrar?

¡Edward! ¿Porqué eres tan liante?

Vamos Bella, sólo hoy.

Esta bien. Puedes quedarte, me voy a dormir.

¿Y yo dónde duermo?

En el sofá. Buenas noches Edward.

Coloqué mi ropa en el armario y me metí en la cama descansando la cabeza en la almohada al mismo tiempo que alargaba la mano para parar mi móvil que se estaba quedando sin batería, sobre la cómoda. Había dejado la puerta de la habitación abierta y escuchaba a Edward removerse inquiero sobre el sofá supongo que por la poca comodidad de este.

Treinta minutos más tarde no había conseguido dormir debido a los constantes movimientos ruidosos del cuerpo de Edward. Así que decidí levantarme en un movimiento rápido que me izo producir un gruñido de dolor por mi parte. Caminé a oscuras hasta la cocina y encendí la luz haciendo que Edward se rascara la cara molesto, acostumbrando sus ojos a la intensidad de la luz.

Bella, ¿qué haces?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Porqué te mueves tanto?

Tu sofá es muy incómodo...

A, ¿sí? Entonces que es lo que te hace sentir tan cómodo como para pasearte en gallumbos por mi casa- Dije removiendo el chocolate caliente en la olla.

Tu casa es cómoda, me hace sentir cómodo y duermo siempre en ropa interior. Además, ¿Porqué tu vas en ropa interior por tu casa, con un chico presente?

Esta es mi casa...y oye Edward. No te pases que estas aquí porque me das pena no porque precisamente quiera.

…

La discusión continuó así unos diez minutos más antes de que Edward me tirara chocolate caliente en un brazo y yo lo echara en ropa interior fuera de mi cas...supongo que dormiría en la alfombra de Doggy.

Dos horas más tarde me levanté y Edward seguía dormido en el sofá puesto que había dejado la puerta abierta adrede.

En la cocina, tiré el chocolate a la basura y saludé a Malbin con la cabeza mientras buscaba unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Me tragué la mía y luego llené un vaso de agua dirigiéndome al salón, con otra pastilla en la mano. Una vez allí, golpeé el vaso en la mesa de cristal provocando que Edward se llevara las manos a la cabeza.

¡Buenos días!- Le grité provocando que saltara de nuevo de dolor.

¡Estas loca! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

Si quisiera hacerlo, probablemente ya lo habría echo.

Loca.

Tomate la pastilla, tenemos que ir a trabajar.

¿Qué hora es?

Las seis y media

¡¿Qué? Bella, solo hace tres horas que nos acostamos.

A verlo pensado antes de hacer el tonto.

Edward se tomó las pastilla y yo me senté en la barra de la cocina esperándolo para desayunar de ricas tortas de sirope de fresa y frutas. Mas allá también había unos croisants y otras bollerías para Edward junto a un vaso de leche y café ya que no sabia que era lo que desayunaba.

Finalmente, se sentó junto a mi, me miró y yo aparté la mirada cogiendo los cubiertos para comenzar a picar la fruta y meterme la en la boca. Edward estuvo observando detenidamente toda la comida y finalmente se decantó por las tortitas el café y una manzana.

¿Siempre eres tan correcta en todo?

¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno, ayer me prestaste tu coche solo por compromiso. Por la noche dejaste que me quedara y después abriste la puerta par aque pudiera entrar. Sin contar que as esperado para empezar a comer hasta que yo me he sentado.

También te he pegado e insultado en repetidas ocasiones.

Cierto.

Bien, ¿podemos seguir desayunando? Por favor.

Bella

¿Qué?

¿Con cuantos chicos as tenido sexo?

No voy a responderte a esa pregunta, Edward

Mm...quizás ¿dos? ¿tres?

Edward, eres un idiota y tendría que echarte de mi casa.

Lo sé, eres hermosa cuando te enfadas.

N/T: Aquí va el tercero. ¿Cómo esta mi historia? Espero y les este gustando...e recibido algunos mensajes privados y debo decir que agradezco mucho todo vuestro apoyo, que me encanta que lean mi historia , que por lo que veo les esta gustando, y que ya mismito tienen su mensajito de regreso para que me sigan dejando reviews y me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora. Que estoy encantada con mis nenas que se leen el capítulo antes de que lo suba para darle el visto bueno y que muy prontito tienen el siguiente capítulo porque tengo las ideas en plena efervescencia, jojo! Les adoro!

Love Mia's

[Yoü and I- ]


	4. Chapter 4

¿YO LA OVEJA? ¿TU EL LEÓN? LO SIENTO, CREO QUE NO.

Hacía escasas cuarenta y ocho horas que Edward había topado con mi vida y la cosa, se iba desmadrando por momentos. La maldita preciosidad de estatua de marfil había compensado mi honorable actuación con una sesión intensiva de besos detrás de su silla del despacho junto con algún atisbo de contacto con mis pechos mientras acariciaba mi cintura.

Al final, terminé en casa de Alice puesto que ella se quedaba a dormir con Jasper toda la semana. Me encontraba en el salón del lujoso apartamento con una cerveza en la mano, fingiendo mirar el televisor para poder observar que es lo que estaba haciendo él en la cocina.

-Edward, ¿Quieres qué te ayudé en algo?

-¡No!

-Ven ya, me aburro.

-Ya estoy aquí. Helado de chocolate y palomitas dulces.

-Humm¡Qué rico!

-Oye Bella. He estado pensando que como el viernes tenemos libre podríamos ir a la montaña y pasar el fin de semana allí, en mi casa.

-¿Vives en la montaña?

-No. Pero tengo una casa allí.

-Oh...Entonces supongo que estaría bien-Dije coqueta sonriendo.

-Genial-Susurró acercándose para coger palomitas.

Me acerqué a él y besé su mejilla delicadamente mientras pasaba mi mano alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Y esto porqué?

-Por invitarme- Dije manteniendo el contacto con sus ojos.

-Será un placer invitarte todas las veces que hagan falta por disfrutar de momentos como este.

-Me gusta estar contigo.

Y a mí tenerte cerca- Me susurró al oído- Con que siéntate encima mía.

Esta vez no discutí y mientras él esperaba que me sentara inocente sobre sus piernas, decidí, en un impulso salvaje sentarme ahorcajadas sobre él recibiendo la más maravillosa de las sonrisas por su parte.

-Te gusta hacer de ovejita.

-Siempre que tu seas el león-Dije tirando de su labio sensualmente.

-Humm...-Gimió haciendo que su miembro se hiciera notorio bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Pregunté colocándome bien provocando que Edward tensara la mandíbula debido a la fricción que provocó mi repentina sacudida.

-Bella, no hagas eso...-Pronunció con dificultad en un ademán de parar mi caderas- Porque sólo se me ocurre una cosa que hacer.

-¿Dónde se quedó el chico caballerosa?-Pronuncié mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Soy un hombre aunque sea un caballero, ovejita.

-¿Hombre? Eso esta por ver, futuro león- Ronroneé pasando mi mano por el lado de sus testículos.

-Bella, no intentes herir mi ego- Masculló haciendo un esfuerzo por no gemir.

-Yo no he echo eso- Espeté en voz inocente- Tu ego no es destructible mi rey.

-Pero mi auto control si, preciosa.

-¿Te estas conteniendo?- Murmuré encima de sus labios.

-No sabes cuanto. Pero yo también se jugar a este juego.

-¿A, sí?- Dije tragando saliva intentando sonar seguro.

-Aun así voy a dejarte hacer- Continuó sin esconder la sonrisa de su delineado rostro- Me gusta verte leona aunque seas tan ovejita.

Sonreí y empezó a besar su cuello susurrándole cosas al oído para morder su lóbulo después. Pasé a sus labios enredando mis manos en su cuello y acaricié el pelo de la nuca suscitando, que, un escalofrío se entendiera al resto de su cuerpo e incitando su miembro haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba chocando con mi intimidad. Nos miramos durante unos largos segundos y nos devoramos la boca algunos más antes de parar.

-Bella, necesito ir al baño.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunté burlándome ligeramente.

-Bella, hablo en serio.

-Espera un segundo. No te muevas, aún.

Me levanté y corrí las cortinas mientras prendía una lámpara de sobremesa, de luz cálida, que creó un excitante entorno y después me dirigí hacía él. Me incliné y le hablé despacito.

-Déjame ayudarte, quiero hacerlo yo.

-Bella, no tienes porque...

-Quiero hacerlo- Dije colocándome entre sus piernas.

EPOV

No estoy muy seguro de lo que haría Bella. Pero estaba muy excitado y no creía oportuno que ella tuviera que hacerlo, aunque me encantara la idea. Aun así, insistió y ya no puse objeción alguno mientras decidía observar los movimientos de esa caliente chica con la que hacía cuarenta y ocho horas disfrutaba de mis días.

Bella se colocó entre mis piernas y me desabrochó despacio el cinturón, seguido por mi pantalón el cual tiró hacia abajo rápidamente. Pasó la mano por encima de la tela de mis boxers comprobando mi excitación y luego tiró de ellos, abandonándolos en algún lugar del salón, que no me importaba lo más mínimo.

-Mm...que bonita- Ronroneó observando mi miembro con ganas.

-Bella, un pene no es bonito. Es potente, grueso, fuerte o grande...

-Sí, eso también- Dijo pasando la mano por mi longitud- Pero sin duda es bonita.

-¡Ajá!- Dije mientras Bella introducía mi miembro en su boca.

La mamada más grande de la historia no era quedarse corto, creerme. La lengua y la boca de esa chica era lo mejor que había pasado por mi miembro y descargar en su boquita teniendo en cuenta que Bella se lo tragó todo, fue la imagen más excitante que he visto en mi vida. Una imagen que no se me borraría en siglos de la memoria.

-Tendré que devolverte el favor-Dije sonriendo.

-Ya hablaremos de ello-Dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado mientras colocaba las piernas sobre mi para estar más cómoda- Sabes, sigo pensando que tu pene es bonito.

-Lo que tu digas ricura. ¿Quieres ver una película?

-Sí, pon algo interesante.

-¿Alguna en especial?

-Sorprenderme.

BPOV

Nos quedamos mirando la tele hasta tarde y Edward se quedó dormido. Eran la una y media de la madrugada y mañana aún tocaba ir a trabajar. Así que decidí irme a descansar. Tapé a Edward con una manta y apagué el televisor. Recogí el helado y el cuenco vacío de palomitas y le dí un besito en los labios.

-Buenas noches-Susurré.

-¿Paso a buscarte mañana?-Dijo asustándome, con los ojos, aún, cerrados.

-Vendré aquí y nos iremos en mi coche.

-Deja el coche en casa. Mañana mi auto ya estará listo. Pasaré a buscarte a las siete y media para ir a desayunar y no pillar atasco.

-Hay...esta bien. Buenas noches ovejita.

-Quedate a dormir-Pidió suplicante- Soy un león, por cierto.

-Por supuesto que sí, hombrecito. No me quedó, Doggy me echa de menos y sus paseos también.

-¿Lo vas a sacar ahora?

-No, creo que mejor mañana por la mañana.

-Hemos quedado...

-No seas pesado, lo sacó a las cinco.

-¡¿Qué? Bella, debes dormir.

-Tu me quitas mis horas de sueño, ovejita gruñona.

-Esta bien...buenas noches.

Me largué a mi casa antes de que me convenciera de quedarme y me dirigí con paso apurado hacía mi casa puesto que mi espléndido coche se había quedado en su habitual plaxa en el parking del edificio.

Mientras seguía caminando en dirección a mi casa me pregunté que se habría echo de Alice. Conocía a Jasper y pos supuesto me complacería verlos juntos, (siempre he considerado que hacen una linda pareja) aunque lo cierto es que no sé si están juntos...tendría que llamarla. Pero si ella no a llamado es porque debes estar ocupada...jeje!

Llegué a casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada y me fui a la cama directamente, cayendo rendida rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

~ N/T: El nuevo capítulo ya esta aquí...y en el siguiente caeréis ante una nueva dosis de humor y problemas en el paraíso de Edward, por partida doble...uuhuhu! ¿Qué pasará?

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto...

…

_-¿Sale con alguien?_

_-No, que yo sepa._

_-¡Mierda!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada, que no te quiero cerca de él, no me gusta._

_-Sí, ya, claro. Y yo no quería compartir mi despacho ni que me espiaran i aquí estoy...¡jodiéndome!_

Parece que Edward el posesivo empieza a asomar la cabeza. No os lo perdáis...en el próximo capítulo de _Un lugar en ningún lado...mia's_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿DESDE CUANDO ME MIRAS?**

**BPOV**

Maldita sea. Que alguien apague eso. Pensé abriendo los ojos adaptando mis ojos a la tenue luz del día que se filtraba por el cristal de la habitación. Estiré mis extremidades en la cama y a continuación oí un golpe sordo seguido de un aullido de dolor.

Sí, había tirado a Doggy al suelo con mis movimientos matutinos y el perro desapareció de la habitación gruñendo hacía mi dirección. ¡Y no me extraña! Había sido algo así como: Despertar y besar el suelo...buen título para una película.

Coloqué un top de deporte sobre mis pechos y me até las zapatillas de deporte terminando de examinar mi pantalón de chándal y mi castaña cabellera recojida en una elegante coleta alta. Doggy ladró al verme y le até la correa antes de salir a la madrugada de un miércoles con solo tres horas de sueño en la memoria.

Corrí junta a Doggy por la calle de mi barrio y avancé hasta la casa de Alice, a buen ritmo, independientemente de quq el parque que frecuentamos se encontraba en la dirección contraria. Doggy ladró confundido y aún con todo ello seguí corriendo hacia otro parque más lejano pero que también contaba con una fuente, que era lo único que le interesaba al buldog, con la esperanza de encontrar lo inesperado.

EPOV

Despegué el cuerpo de la cama demasiado temprano como para ir a recoger a Bella. Así que decidí ir a correr cuando recordé lo del paseo de Doggy. Mientras me alistaba pensé donde podía estar Bella. Porque aunque sabía que iba a un parque no sabía cual.

Hacía algunos años que no frecuentaba esta zona de la ciudad por lo que solo recordaba el parque al que mi padre me llevaba de niño. Fue así como me dirigí con buena marcha con la esperanza de encontrarme a Bella "por casualidad"

-¿Seríais tan amables de no decir nada de lo que veréis?-Preguntó mi Bella...digo Bella a una pareja.

-Sí, por supuesto-Respondieron confundidos.

Bella les sonrió y con un agudo silbido izo aparecer a Doggy. Le izó una señal con la cabeza apuntando a la fuente y el perro se lanzó dentro de un salto feliz. Pero se complicaron las cosas, con la aparición de un guardia. Aunque Bella pareció estar tranquila y se puso a correr tan rápido como pudo en dirección a su casa y yo me reí escandalosamente (quizás demasiado) por el revuelo que causaba una inocente chica y su tranquilo perro.

-Ya qué veo que le hace a usted tanta gracia. No le importará pagar la gracia de su amiga, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?- El rostro se me desfiguró y mi sonrisa se desvaneció- Oiga yo no he echo nada.

-Enséñeme su DNI- Le pasé la tarjeta cabreado- Vaya, . Voy a cargarle la multa a nombre de Carlisle como me lo tiene indicado.

-Genial.-Espeté haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones, que mi conciencia inventaba, para explicarle a mi padre que ahora tenía perro.

A las siete y cuarto de la mañana me encontraba enfrente de la puerta, de la casa de Bella, con la mano en el bolsillo arrugando la factura con frustración. Toqué el timbre y esperé enfadado.

BPOV

-Buenos días, ¡Edward!

-Bellita.

-¡Vaya! Veo que alguien se ha levantado de mal humor, hoy.

-Sí...lo que tu digas. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu paseo con Doggy?

-Divertido.

-A, ¿sí?, ¿Dónde habéis ido?

-Edward, ¿Quieres decirme algo?

-No lo sé. Explicame tu que es esto.

-Esto-Dije examinando una factura-No sabía que tenías perro, pues si que te han echo pagar, ¿no? Wow, 200€. ¿No es un poco exagerado?...En fin, ten más cuidado la...

-Bella, no intentes burlarte. Me han echo pagar tu multa.

-¿Mía, enserio? No tenía ni idea- Respondí intentando no reírme.

-Merezco una disculpa al menos, ¿no?

-Disculpa es lo que merezco yo ¿Porqué me estabas espiando?

-Así que, me as visto.

-Andando listillo. Piénsalo otra vez antes de seguirme.

Nos fuimos a la oficina en su volvo. Maldito niño mimado, un volvo. Era precioso.

Trabajé toda la mañana como una esclava puesto que a Carlisle le tocaba ir a tribunales mañana y debía dejarlo todo listo si quería irme con Edward el fin de semana. A las once no me paré a desayunar puesto que mi trabajo parecía crecer cual pildora efervescente que desaparece en el agua.

-Bells, te traigo la comida, Jacob me ha dicho que no as desayunado.

-Si, gracias James. Siéntate.

-No, esta bien, veo que tienes trabajo. Solo...yo quería decirte si te parece...salir conmigo el sábado a bailar.

-¿Bailar?...Lo siento, no bailo.

-Oh...entonces a cenar o dar un paseo...lo que tu quieras.

-De veras que me gustaría James. Pero ya tengo planes para este fin de semana.

-Clara, lo entiendo. Quizás en otra ocasión.

-Por supuesto.

James se retiró y volví la vista hacia la pantalla, para seguir trabajando, chocando con la mirada enfurecida de Edward, quien apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Celoso, ¿quizás?

-Te vas ha hacer daño, Edward.

-¿Ese era James?

-Sí.

-¿Sale con alguien?

-No, que yo sepa.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Que no te quiero cerca de él, no me gusta.

-Sí, ya, claro. Y yo no quería compartir mi despacho ni que me espiaran y aquí estoy...¡jodiéndome!

-Muy graciosa...¡puff!, ya viene el otro.

-¡Hola Jake!- Saludé besando su mejilla.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, ¿tu qué tal?

-Al lado de mi gata salvaje.

-¡Qué asco Jake!

-Tu preguntaste bonita.

-Y, ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?- Repuso Jake, de nuevo.

-La verdad sí.

-Bella, quedarse con Doggy no es tener planes.

-Tengo planes idiota-Pensé unos segundo si detallar mis planes o no- Voy a ir a la montaña.

-¡Qué te diviertas con Doggy, Bells!-Chilló Jacob saliendo del despacho.

-¿Porqué no le has dicho que venías conmigo?- Preguntó Edward cabreado.

-No empecemos, Edward. Jacob es un metomentodo y si le hubiera dado más detalles hubiera pasado a las preguntas incómodas. Y la verdad no me apetecía, ¿sí?

-¿Vienes a comer?

-Aún no. Tengo que terminar esto y...-Sonó el telefono y me disculpé para cogerlo- Soy Isabella...em, sí claro ahora se lo digo...¿en su despacho?...ahora mismo señor Cullern...estoy en ello...por supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu padre quiere verte- Respondí tragando saliva- Quiere qué le expliques desde cuando tienes perro y porque...

-Sí, ya lo e entendido. Grácias Bella

-Oye Edward...lo siento. Si quieres yo le digo que fue culpa mía...

-Dejalo, quieres-Edward desapareció y yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

EPOV

Me dirigí hacia el interior del despacho de mi padre y me senté en una de las sillas mientras él giraba sobre su silla con la factura original, en la mano.

-Hijo, ¿me puedes explicar desde cuando tienes perro?, por favor.

-¡Oh, sí! El perro...me cayó bien y me lo compré- _Genial Edward, muy convincente._

_-_Ah, ¿dónde lo tenias? ¿En casa de Alice?

-Em...sí, en casa de Alice.

-Edward, Alice es alergica a los perros.- _Mierda!...Bueno, tenía que intentarlo_

-¿No era a los gatos?

-¡Edward!- Dijo mi padre golpeando la mesa- Dame una buena razón por la que deba pagar esta maldita factura.

-Me gusta Bella.

-¡¿Qué?- Me observó unos segundos y luego suspiró llevandose las manos a la cara- ¿De quién es el perro?

-Mío.

-Edward. ¡No mientas! Es de Bella, ¿no?

-Puede.

-¿Porque no dejas de ser un niño, ya?...Bien, voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Pero quiero que te busques una casa. Alice no tiene porque irse donde Jasper porque tu este allí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien. Ya miraré algo.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacer el fin de semana? Tu madre quería que fueses a comer.

-Tengo planes.

-¿Ah, sí?

-(suspiré) Voy a llevar a Bella a la casa de la montaña.

-Así que va en serio.

-Sí. Ya te lo he dicho ¿Puedo irme, ya?

-Os podéis ir los dos. Dile a Bella que yo terminaré el trabajo, seguro que no ha comido. Es muy centrada en su trabajo...

-Lo es.

-...y espero que lo sigo siendo. Tampoco me la distraigas.

-Sí, señor- Hice un gesto militar.

-Vete ya y pasatelo bien.

-¡Lo haré!

Salí de ese lugar de mejor humor del que había entrado, de mucho mejor humor, y pasé a por Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro provocando una contagiosa y bella sonrisa en el suyo cuando le dije que sus "vacaciones" habían empezado.

-Bien, siendo así me voy a casa ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡¿Qué?- Pregunté desconcertado. Le libro del trabajo y ella se intenta librar de mi...genial.

-Edward no me as dejado tiempo en cuatro días para mí y lo necesito. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de irnos.

-¿Qué cosas? Puedo ayudarte.

-No, no puedes.

-¿Porqué no?

-¡Porqué no!

-Pero que tienes que hacer que no pueda estar contigo, ¿ah?

-¡Depilarme Edward!- Chilló Bella saliendo toda cabreado del despacho.

N/T: ¡Dios que vergüenza! ¿No les parece? Menudo posesivo es Edward, ¡ja ja! Bueno, en el próximo empiezan las mini vacaciones. ¿Qué? Me esplaio mucho? O ¿prefieren algo breve y conciso?...¿lemmon ya? Nosé, no tengo nada decidido...ayúdenme a tomar decisiones y seguir más rápido.

Hacemos tregua. ¿+reviews +chapters?

Por 5reviews cap corto, por 10 cap considerable y 20 o más = LARGO y con mucho SEXO...Denle a REVIEW! :D


	6. Recuerdame porque no te puedo tocar

RECUÉRDAME PORQUE NO TE PUEDO TOCAR

BPOV

Llegamos a la casa-mansión de Edward. Una preciosidad de casa rodeada de vegetación por todos lados. Era increible. Aunque Edward se empeñaba en poner su bonita casa como una cualquiera en lugar de como lo que era. Un bonito y mágico lugar en el que poder vivir en paz y harmonía...Sí, me había enamorado del lugar y del contraste de la natura que hacía con los preciosos ojos de Edward.

-¿Qué me ves?

-No, nada- Dije aún sonriendo.

-Tu hermosura deja este lugar soso- Y ahí me derretí intentando ocultar el sonrojo de mi rostro.

-Este lugar es demasiado bonito, nunca podría ser soso- Recalqué restando importancia al asunto, Edward rodó los ojos.

-Venga, entremos ya que aquí hace frío y aunque no lo notes, te estás quedando helada.

No, a su lado era imposible quedarse helado. Empezó a caminar hacia la casa y dejé de respirar mientras tenia una sensación de bacio demasiado inusual. Edward paró en seco, se giró y me sonrió, volví a respirar. Luego se dirigió de forma felina hacía mí asustandome un poco. Retrocedí unos pasos, y con mi natural torpeza, me dirigí hacia el suelo helado de la montaña. Por lo tanto cerré los ojos. Esperé y esperé que el dolor se profundizara entre mis nervios pero nada ocurrió.

-Puedes abrir los ojos ya bonita-Abrí los ojos lentamente y allí estaba esa preciosidad de hombre muy muy cerca de mi rostro mientras me cargaba y me llevaba hasta la casa en brazos, tal princesa en un cuento de hadas.

-Puedes dejarme en el suelo ya.

-¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mí?

-Puede- Dije mientras Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro.

-No voy a dejarte.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera, he dicho que puede...

-¿Puede qué...?

-Que quiera besarte o tocarte

-No voy a dejarte

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso porqué?

-Porqué me toca devolverte el favor, pero bien.

-¿Bien?

-Muy bien, depacio y lento...-Ronroneó cerca de mi oido.

-Mm...-Gemí extasiada por los suaves mordiscos que estava dejando en la fina piel de mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres hacerlo en el salón?

-Bien, Edward. Acabas de romper mi burbuja, bajame

-Oh, vamos Bella. No te enfades.

-No, si no me enfado. Sólo bajame.

-Te as enfadado y creo que es una tontería así que iremos a comer antes de que te pongas histerica, me chilles y esto acabe con tu mano en mi cara y la mía en tu trasero.

-Sin vergüenza

-Algo así, querida- Enseñó su sonrisa ladeada y me besó con pasión antres de que lo apartara colocando mis manos en su duro pecho en el que me quería fundir.

-Idiota- Susurré mientras él juntaba nuestras frentes y me sonreía tan encantadoramente que lo único que hice fue darle un pico y salir corriendo en busca del cuarto de baño para aclarar mis ideas antes de enfrentarme de nuevo a ese sensacional rostro de ¿amigo?...uff! Mejor me meto en el baño y me echo agua fría en la cara ya.

EPOV

Bella salió corriendo hacía el pasillo en busca del baño dejandome con el calor que se acumulaba en el cuerpo. Aún así, empezé a colocar la llenya en la chimenea y una vez encendida terminé de colocar la mesa dignamente y serví los platos al tiempo que Bella salía del baño.

-Bellita, vamos que la cena se enfría.

-No me llames así Eddie Cullen.

-Esta bien, tregua, tu no me llamas eso y yo no te llamo Bellita-Dije mientras les extendía mi mano.

-Tregua-Dijo Bella juntando mi mano con lo que yo aproveché para tirar de ella y empezar a besar sus dulces labios...

-Edward...-Gimió mientras le besaba el cuello provocando el endurecimiento de mi pene-La cena...-Gimió de nuevo.

-Ahora mismo, preciosa- Estampé su trasero en el borde de la mesa obligandola a subir sobre ella. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y bajé su falda con rápidez quedandome extasiado con su tangita blanco de encaje.

-Edward, tengo hambre...

-Jo también preciosa, así que dejame comer en paz-Ronrroneé mientras pasaba mi lengua por sus plieges mojados-Mmm...tan mojada para mí.

-Edward...ahh!

Succioné su clítoris con urgencia mientras los gemidos de Bella hacía palpitar mi entrepierda con urgencia...quería estar dentro de ella, bien profundo entre sus paredes. Lo fuertes gemidos de Bella me izieron introducir dos dedos en ella profundamente y empezé a bombear en su interior mientras sus paredes se adaptaban a mis dedos...dios! Tan caliente y estrecha. Segí lamiendo sus plieges mientras en su cavidad se extremecia un exquisito líquido que se dejaba entre ver entre mis dedos.

-Estas a punto de llegar, ¿cierto, mi vida?-Dije bombeando aún más fuerte.

-Ahh...Edward...sí!

Y mientras su paredes se entrecerraban alrededor de mis dedos con más fuerza y el líquido de su interior llegava hasta la muñeca de mi mano, Bella se corrió mientras yo apartaba mi mano de su interior y con mi lengua me bebía todo su contenido.

-¿Cenamos ahora princesa?- Pregunté, esperando que su respuesta fuera...

-Sí- _¡Auch!...en fin, seria mejor cenar_

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a degustar nuestros platos en silencio. Miré a Bella, quien aún conservaba su rubor en las mejillas que le hacía verse adorable. Ella dirigió su vista hacía mi y se sonrojó aún más mientras yo le dedicaba una sonrisa landina.

-Bella- Empezé llamando su atención- Ya sé que esto sonara muy de tio y todo pero, no tengo ganas de cenar.

-Pues no, no suena demasiado de tio.

-Me refiero a que tengo ganas de estar dentro de ti...

-Oh!- Exclamó mientras sus mejillas ardian aún más rojas.

-Bella.

-¿Dónde esta el baño?

-Vas a ira ¿ahora?- Pregunté muy confundido.

-Vamos a ir ahora...Me apetecé en la bañera.

Mientras se mordia el labio y mi miembro se ponía aún más duro de lo que ya estaba cojí a Bella del brazo y la arrastré hasta el baño agarrandola por la cintura, extrmeciendo su piel por el contacto de mis labios con su cuello y la ize entrar en el baño.

_~Y hasta aquí puedo leer...fueron malas conmigo. Aún así aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo para aqullas que si se dignaron a dejarme saber si les había gustado o no mi historia...lo agradezco mucho, de veras. Y ya saben, no olviden leer el próximo capítulo de...Un lugar en ningún lado y sean felices. Mia's_


	7. Torturame !

_TORTURAME_

_BPOV_

_Ya lo habíamos echo en la bañera unas tres veces y aún así las ganas de Edward no cesaban...se empeñaba en hacerlo sobre la mesa de billar de su sala de juegos. Así que al final, exhausta, me dirigió hacia allí en brazos mientras succionaba mis pezones y me sujetaba con una mano porque con la otra se entretenía acariciando mi cintura, dirigiéndose hacía mis pliegues ya mojados de excitación tremenda que me hacía ver a Edward desudo, caminando por la casa conmigo en brazos y con su erección notoria casi en mi espalda._

_-¿En serio es necesario hacerlo sobre la mesa?_

_-Por supuesto- Respondió con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios- Si no fuese estrictamente necesario no te haría hacerlo._

_-Ya, seguro._

_-Bueno, ¿podemos dejar de hablar?_

_-Me gusta que me hables-Ronroneé cerca de su lóbulo lamiendo suavemente de él._

_-Dejame jugar contigo, preciosa- Dijo Edward depositándose sobre la mesa mientras se dirigía detrás de la barra del bar._

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_Edward dejó ver su cabeza por encima de la barra, me dedicó una sonrisa malvada y se volvió a esconder detrás de esta. Me estremecí, esa sonrisa...tramaba algo. Esperé paciente sobre la mesa mientras observaba la sala, era bonita y muy lujosa, como toda la casa. Me cansé de observar y de esperar a Edward así que decidí pasar a la acción yo solita...Deslicé mi mano derecha hacía mi sexo y mi mano izquierda hacia mi pecho derecho. Acaricié lentamente mis pliegues suspirando mientras empezaba con suaves roces en mi pezón, seguí dándole placer a mi cuerpo, más rápido hasta que me mojé. Introduje un dedo en mi interior emitiendo un gemido agudo y seguí bombeando mientras la otra mano daba placer a mi clítoris haciéndome gemir aún más alto. _

_Sentí el rugido de su interior cuando asomó la cabeza de nuevo. Le miré ligeramente intentando concentrarme en excitarme aún más para él. Porque cuanto más me excitaba yo, más lo hacia él. Así que seguí bombeando rápidamente en mi interior gimiendo cada vez más alto. Hasta que Edward se acercó lo suficientemente encendido a mi como para notar su calor. Me agarró la mano, y me quedé mirando su mirada lujuriosa mientras él sacaba mis dedos de mi interior y los llevaba hacía sus labios. Introdujo un dedo en su boca y lo lamió excitando aún más mientras con la otra mano, dejaba una caja a un lado, empezaba a succionar mis pezones con urgencia._

_-¿Qué hay dentro de la caja?_

_-Ábrelo tu misma._

_-Edward..._

_-Vamos, sera divertido. Al final te va a gustar más que mi propio pene_

_-Eso es imposible._

_Me besó salvajemente y con urgencia mordió mi cuello mientras me corría entre sus dedos. Acto seguido y sin dejar respirar ni un segundo agarró el pene de plástico y lo introdujo en mi sin piedad alguna._

_-Ahh!_

_-¿Te he echo daño?-Preguntó dulcemente mientras me enternecía y casi me corría allí mismo, de nuevo._

_-Sigue, porfavoor...-Gemí mientras me restregaba contra el consolador._

_-Como me gusta observar tu coño, Bella...ohh!-Susurró en mi oído chupando mi cuello, después._

_-Edward...-Gemí ante su manera de hablar._

_-¿Te excita que te hable sucio, nena?-Preguntó divertido con un tono de lujuria relajado en sus ojos._

_-Oh! Sí, Edward!- Gemí aún más alto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre Edward paró y yo fruncí el ceño de inmediato._

_-Espera cariño, quiero que te corras conmigo- Oh! En serio me iba a derretir._

_-Oh, vamos Edd!_

_-¿Te hace uno rudo y salvaje?_

_-¡Edward! Tu sólo hazlo._

_Me cogió por las caderas y embistió contra mi con fuerza robándome fuerte gemidos interminables mientras acariciaba mi clítoris con urgencia. Oh Dios mío,que bien se sentía eso. Solo quería más y más de él, más profundo, más fuerte. El placer era tan increíble que ni me preocupe por romper la mesa de billar de Edward en la que estábamos subidos._

_-Ohhhh"! Dios! Ahhhhhhh!_

_-¿Te gusta así?_

_-Ohh! Sí,Edward...más fuerte, por favor._

_-Ahora mismo._

_Embistió aún más fuerte si eso era posible y succionó mi cuello...eso dejaría marca. Hasta que llegamos los dos a la cumbre victoriosos de nuestro placer descansamos unos en brazos del otro.** (N/T: Lo sé, demasiado cursi al final x) )**_

_Edward se sentó apoyando su hermoso trasero desnudo en la esquina de la mesa y yo me colgué de su cuello provocando que él me mirara y me sonriera en el acto. Bebió un trago de whisky y se giró rodeando mi cintura con sus manos._

_EPOV_

_¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto? No había pensado, nunca, demasiado en ello. Pero, esta vez...joder! No lo sé, era Bella. Supongo que debería hablarlo con ella...Maldita conciencia! Estás arruinando toda mi diversión._

_-¿Cuál es el problema?-Preguntó besando mi pecho._

_-No hay problema, eres mejor de lo que pensé, eso es todo._

_-¿Mejor?_

_-Increíblemente mejor.-Susurré soplando en sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se irguieran._

_-Edward...y, ¿qué con eso?_

_-Sólo, no he estado con alguien antes._

_-¡¿Qué? Intentas tomarme el pelo, y no tiene gracia te lo digo desde ya!_

_-NO, sí que he estado con otras mujeres...sólo, em nada serio-Dije mirando fijo a sus ojos achocolatados_

_-¿En serio?_

_-Ya sabes, nunca me ha interesado nadie como para querer estar con esa persona más de unas noches._

_-Oh! Ya entiendo. No estas en compromiso de empezar nada conmigo, no te veas obligado- Y con ello desapareció de la habitación dejándome atónito._

_Ahora si la había jodido. Bella creía que hablaba de ella como otra cualquiera! Bien conciencia, ¿y ahora qué?...Vamos a terminarnos el vaso de whisky que sostenemos y luego a ¿arrepentirnos y aclarar? Las cosas con culo lindo...¿Culo lindo?...Sí, es el nuevo apodo de Bella...Estúpida conciencia._

_**N/T: Se cuanto me tardé! I'm sorry, como a todos, el trabajo no espira el tiempo. En fin, estoy aquí y espero este fin de semana poder subirles el siguiente que ya empecé ;)**_

_**Amo cada uno de los reviews que me llegan...¿Merezco uno? :/ ** ** Mia's**_


	8. 69invertido ¿Es eso posible?

N/T: Las "acotaciones" que observareis en cursiva a continuación, pertenencen a la conciencia de Bella y Edward respectivamente dependiendo de quien esta hablando. Ahh! Les invito ha que se hagan fans de mi facebook porque llega llenito de imagenes de la historia asi como noticías críticas y opiniones sobre todos y cada una de las historias que comento. Que tiemblen las paredes de fanfiction!

BPOV

-Maldito bastardo- Se decia Bella una y otra vez.

Ahora, sentada desnuda en el sofá de Edward me preguntaba en que momento aquél hombre tan eternamente maravilloso y encantador habia decido cagarla a lo grande, _en el momento en que te acostaste con él idiota_,y allí hacía acto de presencia la estúpida de su conciencia que, últimamente solo aparecia cuando ya no habia marcha atrás. Antes de poder empezar una batalla campal contra su cabeza Edward apareció y yo encendí la tele para evitar una conversación que no quería tener.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Preguntó Edward intentando hacer contacto visual con mis ojos.

-No.-Contesté secamente sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla

-Esta bien-Bufó caminando hasta la cocina con el pantalón ya puesto.

_Genial Bella, ahora hazte la indignada hasta que quiera llevarte a casa dentro de dos días porque sino mejor te vas andando, listilla. _Ya callate, estoy perdiendo al paciencia contigo conciencia de m..._Vaya, que cabreadita estás, mejor te tranquilizas mi reina, que yo no me marcho de aquí aún._

Bufé y seguí mirando lo que fuere que estaban haciendo en MTV en ese instante, en realidad no me importaba demasiado. Sólo deseeaba que Edward se pronunciara de una vez respecto a lo sucedido, agrr! _Frustación del sujeto en crechendo._ Te estrangularia si pudiera.

-¿Bella?-Me giré para ver a Edward que me obserbava serio pero temeroso-¿Vienes a la cama?

Solo asentí y le seguí por el pasillo en un incómodo silencio que nunca antes habia experimentado con Edward, todo al contrario solia sentirme increíblemente cómoda con él. Entramos en una hermosa habitación y Edward se metió en la cama mientras yo me colocaba mi ropa interior de encaje, puesto que no llevaba pijama alguna. Porqué pensaste no lo hibamos a necesitar Cierto, accedí por una vez en la vida a estar de acuerdo con mi conciencia. Me sentí incómoda al notar la mirada de Edward posarse en mi, peró entré en la cama delicadamente.

-¿No vas a ponerte nada más?-Genial, ahora ni siquiera le gusta mi ropa interior.

-Em, no traje pijama-Confesé ruborizandome- Suelo dormir así.

-No hay problema yo te presto una de mis camisas-Y una mierda, por aquí si que no paso.

-Oyé Edward-Espeté cabreada- Si no quieres verme así me voy a dormir al sofá o me llavas a mi casa pero deja de hacer el imbécil.

-No, no...Bella, espera-Me detube i miré a Edward pasandose las manos por el cabello nerviosamente como si tuviera ganas de arrancarselo- Mira, todo esto es un puto mal entendido y no quiero que te sientas así. Yo no quise decir eso ni quiero, en ningún momento que te sientas mal porqué para nada eres como las demás. Disfruto estando contigo y aprecio tu paciencia, sólo no te enfades. Me encantaría que durmieras así, peró solo si te lo pudiese arrancar con la boca...

Qué? Mierda, mierda mierda ¿en serio me acababa de correr? Menuda idiota. A ver como explicas esto ahora ¡Qué te den conciencia!

-Bella, ¿vas a decir algo?-Un segundo que mate al parasito de conciencia que tengo i te debora entero bombón...

-Em, creo que voy a dormi así-Dije regalándole una sonrisa lo mejor que pude

-No te aseguro que me pueda comportar

-Poco caballero

-Promiscua

-Poca cosa-Dije y salí corriendo por la casa mientras Edward gritaba:

-No intentes herir mi ego, te voy a penetrar con tal rudeza que mañana no serás capaz de moverte.

Vale, me paré en seco. En serio lo habia oido, Edward hablando muy guarro? Oh Dios!...Sí, este es el momento en que aprovecha para cojerte, descerebrada Doble auch! Auch, me habia rodeado la cintura con sus brazos y en este precioso intante sus finos dedos ya estaban dentro de mi mientras seguí con su pervertido diálogo taladrándome la oreja...como si te importara YA CALLATE IDIOTA! Grité tan fuerte descargando la rabia y el orgasmo que incluso Edward me dejó respirar tantito para recuperar mi respiración.

-Retira lo de poca cosa, bonita...

-Yo no retiro nada hasta ver los echos...

Y entonces pasó algo que creeí impossible. (N/T: Deben tener mucha imaginación para comprender lo siguiente, cojan papel si lo deseean y pruebenlo en casa si les apetece, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar...)

Atención, los dos estabamos desnudos, Edward me subió hasta su cuello, es decir que mi "coño" (por decirlo sutilmente) se quedó bien en el centro de su rostro. Pero ahí no acaba la cosa. Edward, izo que me inclinara hacía atrás y mientras el me sujetaba de las pantorrillas yo enrrollaba mis manos alrrededor de su pene. Sí damas y caballeros en eso momento la sange que intentaba llegar a mi monte venus se quedaba en mi cabeza porque esta a 180º de lo que es habitual estar en una persona. Y aún con todo ello decir que este fue el orgasmo más impresionante que tendré en años, seguramente, sera quedarse bien corto. Cuando me corrí y Edward empujó mi espalda hacía arriba sujetandome le ordené que me volteara. Al principio no lo comprendia por lo que me tocó pasar la vergüenza de explicarselo

-¿Te vas a quedar con las piernas enrrolladas en mi cuello?...A. Ahora lo entiendo...whoa sí, de seguro sera la mamada más grande de la historia.

-No lo estropees Edward.

Y así fue, con los pies enrrollados en el cuello de Edward y pientras él me sujetaba de la cintura fue bajando mi cuerpo hasta que pude alcanzar su miembro con mi boca y entre tanto me agarraba a las piernas de Edward mientras él metías su lengua hasta mi fondo.

Lo que vendría a llamarse un 69 vertical. Losé, el mejor sexo oral, del siglo.

N/T: Què tal? Se quedaron pegados a la pantalla? Hahaha :D ¿Deseando provar? No, va, no me meto en sus vidas disfruten lo que quieran ;) Para una gran escritora **VaNeSaErK** quien me animó a escribir este capítulo y con quien disfruto de sus historias cada día más...Saluditos a todos, babies Mia's

.?id=100003212195335&sk=wall

Mi facebook esta en marcha, hacerquense en un par de días y tendré las fotos subidas con comentarios de todas las historias de fanfiction que estoy leeyendo para aconsejaros. Ahora si, chiao


	9. Olivarse de un pequeño gran detalle

ÉL Y SUS PUÑETERAS SORPRESAS

Mi jefe tenía claro que el puesto que egerzia en la empresa no era permanente ni era eterno ni nada parecido. Es más, era tan sólo un trabajo que me agradaba hacer mientras decidía que hacer con mis otras metas en esta vida, pero este es un tema del que ya hablaré más adelante...La cosa, es que se guardaba un as en la manga, ¡y menudo as!

Vale, dejemos claro algo, Edward tenía un problema con el whisky, pero no uno cualquiera. Seguramente, su cuerpo en lugar de estar compuesto por un 98% de agua, respetando los 2kg de bacterias que llevamos encima, tenía whisky. Pero ese, también es un tema que voy a intentar tratar más adelante.

Se me olvidaba comentar que por las noches suelo cantar en un bar, de lo más elegante y agradable. Sí yo, la tímida Bella, me apasiona cantar, eso sí, con máscara. Un detalle, que si me lo permiten, también se me había olvidado mencionarle a Edward, o no!...Así que nadie me conocía aunque todos me aclamasen..

Quería llevar a Edward algún día a ver el bar, aún así no me gustaba la idea de que el supiera acerca de "mi doble vida", no aún. Primero era mejor dejar claro que había entre nosotros y la verdad es que de no estaba preparado para una relación y yo no estaba preparada para aguantar a Edward novio, el celoso posesivo Edward novio, definitivamente no lo estaba!

-¡Ei Bella! ¿Nos vamos ya?- Edward ya había cargado las maletas preparado para irnos.

-¿Bella?-Volvió a llamar.

-Oh sí, ¡lo siento! Es que no me quiero ir

-Tranquila cariño vamos a volver...

Entré en el coche después de que Edward me abriera la puerta caballerosamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté al ver que no nos dirigíamos hacia la casa.

-Voy a llevarte a comer a un sitio que me encanta.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Ya lo verás es agradable.

Pronto llegamos al lugar que le gustaba tanto a Edward y tan concentrada estaba en coger el abrigo ponerme el gorro y un largo ecetera que no me dí cuenta de cuando entramos pero sobre todo a donde entrabamos hasta que...

-¡Bella! Qué alegría verte. ¿Qué hacer tan temprano por aquí?

Oh my God! Ahora si la había fastidiado. Prefería que me tragara la tierra a que Edward me dejara de mirar con el ceño fruncido y casi ofendido mientras Seth mantenía su sonrisa intacta en su rostro.

-Vengo a comer con Edward, nos das una mesa?

-Claro, pasa...¿quieres la tuya?

-Sí, supongo que estaría bien

Nos sentamos en la mesa y sonreí a Seth rezando para que se fuera ya y no dijera nada más que provocara que Edward se fuera y presentara mi propio despido ante su padre.

-Adiós Seth, un placer verte

-Sí, adiós...un placer Edward-Este solo asintió-Por cierto, Bells...a las siete y media aquí, hoy. Esta bien?

-Claro-Claro maldito idiota, ¿cuantas veces le habías dicho que no hablara de "esto" delante de la gente, menudo... Calladita estas más guapa, conciencia.

Suspiré y enterré mi cara entre mis manos apretando mis ojos esperando a las represalias de Edward.

-¿Te acuestas con él?-Qué? ¿Te esta tomando por...! ¿Por quién te esta tomando?¿ Imbécil!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Noo!...Eso, es otra cosa

-¿Qué otra cosa?

-Oye Edward, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de ningún tipo porque ni eres mi padre, ni mi novio

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-¿Qué? Ewhoau qué facilidad, todo una pena que no fuera de verdad

-Emm...Ed, NO! Ni me prostituyo ni me acuesto con Seth así que dejalo ya...¿podemos comer en paz?

-Estoy cabreado-Declaró cual niñito pequeño

Me levanté y me senté sobre sus piernas. Le miré a los ojos y rocé sus labios con las míos, Edward cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del contacto, repetí el rocé y profundicé en un pequeño beso para después besar justo debajo de su oreja provocando un escalofrío que se extendió por todo su cuerpo...Ahora era el momento

-No quiero que te enfades, pero aún no puedo decírtelo, debes entenderlo

Y antes que pudiera contraatacar reclame sus labios acallando sus palabras en suspiros del viento y armonías del tiempo que poco a poco, nos desterraban a lugares inhóspitos.

-Me traes loco-Susurró contra mis labios antes de besarme de nuevo.

…

Sobre las cuatro y media salí de allí y, cuando llegamos a la casa de Alice (Fotos en mi perfil de facebook) me despedí de Edward con una rapidez abrumadora diciéndole que mis padres llegaban hoy y que tenía que ir a buscarlos antes de atender a mis otros asuntos, de modo que ya nos veríamos más tarde.

Corrí por mis calles con el Ashton Martin más bonito del universo (foto en mi facebook) y me dirigí hacia la casa de Jasper a la velocidad de la luz.

Una vez en el bloque de veinte pisos de apartamentos lujosos en el que estaba Alice emepzé a acarrerar insultos y discusiones con los vecinos de este hasta que me contestó una radiante Alice como si esa casa, ya fuera la suya. (perfil de facebook)

-¿Quién es?

-Hola, soy la amante de Jasper vengo a follar con el mientras mato a una duende que no se acuerda que su amiga tiene que estar lista en media hora para ir a canta

-Lo tengo todo listo pasa.

-Ya seguro, mejor prepara mientras subo …

Cuando llegué arriba Alice me desvistió mientras saludaba a Jasper e intentaba cubrirme porque él se reía. Después me vistió con una especie de brassier al que ella llamaba top azul celeste con estampado florar y un pantalón pitillo de cuero negro con unos botines negros de cordones preciosos, recogiéndome el pelo suavemente y el toque final, lo más importante...la máscara ( el conjunto esta en mi perfil en fotos)

Cinco minutos para llegar y Jasper tenía que acompañarme en mi coche porque no me podía quitar la máscara y Alice se tenía que canviar para poder venir a verme junto Rose y Emmett a las ocho y media.

-Bella, gurdanos una mesa a los seis, ¿deacuerdo?

-Sí, no hay problema, pero, ¿seis?

-Emmett, quiere llevar a un amigo que le gusta el local.

-Oh, esta bien...solo que no le diga nada de quien soy

-Descuida. Me voy a cambiar, suerte; Lady Dazzling

-Gracias, no vemos al rato-Le sonreí y me encaminé hacia el bar rápidamente donde Seth ya me esperaba fuera.

-Oye, no habíamos quedado a las siete y media?...¡Son las ocho Isabella!

-Esta bien, no pierdas tiempo y entremos ya

EPOV

Emmett me había invitado al mismo local al que había llevado a Bella este mediodía a ver una cantante, una tal Lady Dazzling que actuaba esa noche y que nos reservaría mesa junto con Alice, Jasper y Rose. Así que ahora,a las ocho y veinte de la noche me encaminada a casa de Rose y Emmett cuando vi a Jasper dejando a una mujer en frente del local. No quise pensar cosas raras pero vamos, se dieron un cariñoso abrazo y todo cuando salieron del coche...No sé, la idea me parecía descabellada Alice estaba tonta por Jasper y él por ella pero a medida que avanzaba en dirección a casa de Emm la idea cada vez se me hacía más posible. Así, llegué a casa de Emm y Rose dispuesto a matar a alguien de preocupación. (Casa Emm & Rose en perfil)

EMPOV

Edward estaba a punto de llegar y solo esperaba que nada saliera mal porque como Edward se enterara de que Bella era en realidad Lady Dazz estaba muerto. Creo que ya todos estábamos enterados de la historia de esos dos. No por corrientes personales sino porque todo lo que Edward le contaba a Alice, Alice lo contaba posteriormente a todo el mundo, historia que yo tenía que escuchar de boca de Edward. Timbre, bien que empiece el espectáculo...

-Hola Emm, veras Jaz esta engañando a Alice con una chica que dejo en el local al que tenemos que ir y..em nosé que hacer que hago se lo digo no se lo digo porque ella obviamente lo ama y si le digo se pondra a gritar y por otra parte quiero degoyar a …

-Vale, vale...tomate este wisky y explicame que ha pasado

-Y a mí también- Contestó mi Rose sentándose

Oh dios mío no podíamos para de reír de camino al local era increible. Edward creía que Bella y Jasper salían juntos...hahaah! Vivir para ver solo faltaba que se enterase quien era la chica del local...dios! Menudas cosas dice. Eso sin contar que le había tenido que decir que la chica, era la que cantaría en el local y que gracias a ella teníamos mesa, a partir de ese momento anduvo callado todo el camino mientras Rose y yo nos reíamos en el asiento trasero de su coche.

N/T: Aquí si les dejo el original antes de ir a estudiar! Chauu! ¿Review? ;D


	10. Morir con la mirada

Cuando salí ha cantar las piernas me temblaron como no lo habían echo jamás desde la primera vez que canté sobre aquel escenario. Como siempre ocurría Emmett y los demás llegaban tarde a la función por lo que me entretenía jugando con otros chicos que frecuentaban el local. En general un tal Jacob y sus amigotes, amigos del dueño que, en más de una ocasión había intentado concertar una cita conmigo. Suerte que, con el contrato que tenía con Seth, mi secreto estaba a buen recaudo.

Sí, lo ví, estaba allí. Por supuesto que estaba. Junto a Emmett, él era el amigo de Emmett, como no. Sus ojos no dejaron de ver los míos desde la primera hasta la última nota de la canción no se perdió nada, ningún acorde, ninguna nota mal cantada, cero. Tampoco yo rompí el contacto con sus ojos, y cuando terminé de cantar, lo primero que escuché entre los aplausos del público fue a él: ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Vestida ahora ya, con mi habitual vestido largo de Alexander McQueen con pedrería, negro y dorado a conjunto con mi máscara bajé del escenario. Me fotografié con algunos curiosos y a petición de Seth hablé con Jacob y los demás durante un rato mientras intentaban coquetear conmigo descaradamente. Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era la fantasía de cientos de curiosos que frecuentaban el bar café los domingos por la noche que era cuando yo cantaba la mayoría de las semanas. Seth apareció cuando Jacob me estaba ofreciendo quitarme la máscara. Rodeó mi brazo con el suyo y me encaminó hacia el camerino.

-Hay alguien más que quiere verte

-¿Quién?

-Ya lo verás

-Seth, no me gustan las sorpresas y espero que por tu bien no lo hagas echo entrar en mi camerino.

-Te está esperando en la puerta. Vaya bien!

-Voy ha devolvertela

Y allí estaba él, en la entrada de mi camerino, apoyado en la pared que sujetaba la puerta de este. Su olor impregnaba el ambiente y hacia que mis centro se estremeciera. Le sonreí coquetamente intentando aparentar normalidad

-Buenas noches-Anuncié con mi tono más sensual

-Buenas noches señorita...

-Dazz. Mi nombre es Lady Dazzling

-Esta bien, señorita Dazz. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen- Dije mientras él besaba mi mano.- ¿Quería usted...?

-Quería saber si sería posible conversar con usted, en un lugar...más privado- Dijo apuntando con sus ojos hacía mi camerino

No se que me impulsó a dejarlo pasar pero se quedó sentado en mi sofá mientras yo colocaba tras mi biombo un voporoso vestido rosa pastel, una americana blanca, una cartera color crema y unos zapatos a conjunto con el vestido. Después me deshice de mi cargado vestido y sobre mi ropa interior vestí un albornoz de seda rosa y unos zapatos planos.

-Se puede servir usted, señor Cullen, en la nevera hay champagne

-La verdad señorita Dazz, no dispongo de demasiado tiempo y me gustaría charlar con usted.

-Esta bien, usted dirá

-Verá, me ha enamorado su voz profundamente. Su tono al cantar es digno de ser admirado por todos y cada uno de los seres de la Tierra

-Me alaga usted señor Cullen.

-Quiero proponerle algo. Verá, hay alguien especial en mi vida en estos momentos y me gustaría que ella también pudiera disfrutar de su voz en alguna ocasión.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Sí, me gustaría que mi cantara para mi y mi esposa el martes por la noche. En mi casa.

Perdí el aire. Mi corazón no reaccionó hasta varios segundos después dejando entrever que no moriría hoy tampoco. ¿Enserio no era factible morir en ese instante? Yo creía que sí. Edward me observó con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar que había tras la máscara. Yo desvié la mirada y me levanté del sillón, me dirigí hacia las botellas y me bebí un buen vaso de coñac en menos tiempo del que mi hígado podía filtrar todo es liquido. Hice una mueca ante el espejo y acomodé mi peluca antes de encarar a mi supuesto caballero andante, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, ahora mismo me daba asco.

-El martes. No sé, nunca he cantado en particulares y no sé si quiero hacerlo

-Le incentivare generosamente, de eso no le quepa la más mínima duda

-Lo siento, pero necesito un piano

-Tengo un piano en casa- _Como no-_ Y sería perfecto poder tocar junto a usted, si gusta.

-Espéreme unos segundos fuera señor Cullen. Hablaré con mi representante

-Por supuesto, un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Dazz

-Buenas noches.

No me permití derrumbarme en ningún momento. Corrí hacía la botella de vodka. Bebí un trago directo de esta y después me vestí detrás del biombo con la ropa ya preparada previamente y salí por la puerta de detrás del camerino, uno que solo yo sabía que existía. Furiosa, me encaminé hacía la mesa donde estaban los demás. Emmett se levantó para felicitarme pero yo me encaré con Alice antes de dejarla sonreír.

-¡¿Cuando pensabas decirme que estaba casado, ah?! ¡¿Cuando?! Sé que no es culpa tuya, pero sabías que estaba prendada por Edward y aún así me dejaste hacer. Dejaste que Edward jugara a su antojo conmigo. Me largo, ni siquiera me busquen y tu Emmett, búscate mejor amigos, ¿quieres?

-¡Bella! Las cosas no son como crees, te estás confundiendo

-Dime que es lo que estoy confundiendo. Dime que él no ha venido. Dímelo. Dime que él no ha ido a mi camerino. Y sobretodo dime que él no me ha pedido que cante para él y para su esposa el martes. Dime que no es cierto y entonces me retractaré- Rosalie llevo sus manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa y dirigió una mirada hacia Alice compungida

-Déjalo ahora cariño- Dijo Jasper acariciándole la espalda a Alice- Ahora no vais a arreglar nada. Voy ha llevar a Bella a casa y ya mañana lo habláis.

Jasper me dejó en casa y yo rompí a llorar en cuanto me quedé sola y a obscuras. Doggy ladró justo en ese instante y prendí una pequeña luz situada sobre una mesa.

-Ahora no Doggy, hoy no ha sido un buen día

Me dirigí directo a mi habitación y me quedé dormida con la ropa puesta mientras luchaba porque las pesadillas no hacecharan mis sueños de sobre manera.


	11. Su esposa Grace

El lunes no fui ha trabajar por enfermedad del corazón. Mi jefe lo entendió o al menos hico como que lo entendía. No me levanté de la cama en todo el día, solo acaricié la cabeza de Doggy y miré al techo y a la lámpara púrpura situada sobre mi cama. Me enfadé conmigo misma, mucho por ser tan estúpida, por haber confiado en alguien que no merecía la pena. Y me enfadé aún más cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía la capacidad para enfadarme con Edward, ni la capacidad ni las ganas. Porque aún con todo ello él se había portado bien, como mi amante y yo como la suya (nunca mejor dicho) pero nunca me trató mal. Pasé el fin de semana más increíble, erótico y romántico a la vez en su casa, esa a la que nunca había llevado a nadie, ¿ni siquiera a su mujer?

El timbré sonó y yo removí mi cabeza negando, pero Doggy empezó ha ladrar y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta (maldito perro). Así, me levanté de la cama y me miré al espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible, me hice una coleta y me dirigí hacia la puerta… ¡mierda! Era Edward

-¡Hola Bella!- Dijo animado, yo no contesté nada- He venido a verte, papá me ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien. ..¿Has estado llorando?

-No

-…Um, te he traído una película.

-Gracias

-¿No vas ha dejarme pasar?- Me decanté de la puerta y le dejé pasar. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que yo no sabía nada sobre la conversación que él había mantenido con Dazz. Pero se pego a mi, se pego a mi por la espalda y pasó sus manos por mi cintura- Te he echado de menos ¿Dónde estabas el domingo por la noche? Creí que vendrías

-Estaba enferma, y lo sigo estando. –Me deshice de su agarre y el frunció el ceño- Será mejor que te apartes

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada

-¿Hay algo más aparte del echo de que estés enferma, cierto?

-Sí

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-No

-Creí que íbamos en serio

-Y yo creí que para empezar una relación no tienes que estar comprometido- Susurré golpeándome mentalmente.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada, será mejor que te vayas

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Fue Alice? ¿Emmett?

-Y eso que más da! La cuestión es que será mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz

-¡Estás malentendiendo todo!

-Yo creo que no- Bufé derrotada

-¡Por supuesto que si Bella!- Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿No vas a dejar que me explique, cierto?

-No

Él bufó de nuevo y el timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo me dirigí hacía la puerta y Edward se recostó en el sillón. Eran Rosalie y Emmett y al ver a Edward detrás de mí en el sillón se asombraron visiblemente pero solo unos instantes, antes de analizar mi rostro intercambiaron miradas afligidas

-Hola chicos- Dije sin pizca de entusiasmo

-¿Venimos en mal momento?- Preguntó Emmett observando a Edward

-No, Edward ya se iba- El aludido levantó la vista y saludó con un asentimiento a la pareja.

-Bella- Me llamó Rosalie- Recuerdas que te dije si te podría quedar con Ethan

-¡Oh, si! Si puedo, claro… ¿Dónde esta?

-En el coche con Robbin

Ethan era el hijo que Rosalie tuvo con su antigua pareja, James. Él era un estúpido por lo que quedarse con el chico no era una opción para él. Por suerte, Emmett era un padrazo increíble y se estaba haciendo cargo de él junto a Rosalie de una forma admirable. Robbin, era su gatita blanca.

-Mmm, sí, que venga

-¿Edward se va ha quedar?- Preguntó Rosalie esperanzada

-Si quieren que se quede- Suspiré

-Es que, Ethan lo conoce bastante y se sentiría más cómodo

-Claro, lo entiendo. Que venga entonces

Cuando Ethan entró por al puerta, se abrazó a mi pierna con cuidado y saludó a sus padres. Entretanto, Edward se levantó y suspiró fuerte obligando a Ethan a mirar hacía él. A este, se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Tío Edward!- Ethan corrió hacía él y Edward lo levantó en brazos fingiendo una sonrisa que no se creía ni él

-¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que tu, por lo que veo- Dijo mirándome a mi y luego a Edward- Papá Emmett ya me contó sobre su discusión por Greace y no al entiendo

-Ethan, esas son cosas de mayores. Será mejor que no escuches demasiado a papá, ¿cierto?

-Sí, mama también dice que no lo escuche cuando están discutiendo en la habitación- Edward y yo nos miramos asombrados unos segundo- Hacen mucho ruido, sabes

-Ethan, cariño, ¿quieres merendar?- Pregunté intentando desviar el tema mientras Edward seguí en shock

-Esa es una buena idea, tía Bella. –Me dirigí con Ethan hacía la cocina- Si tío Jasper y tía Alice están juntos, mamá y papá también están juntos Edward está solo, y he pensado que para que no se sienta tan solo tu puedes ser su mujer. Así tío Edward y tú serías la última pareja que falta para completar mi árbol genial

-Se llama árbol genealógico Ethan y no, tío Edward no puede estar conmigo

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque Edward ya tiene a Greace.- Ethan bufó indignado y me miró reprobatoriamente

-Grace es una animala, Bella

-Ethan, no deberías tratar así a la esposa de Edward.

-¿Porqué, está como una tortuga?

-¡Ethan!- Le reprendí algo contrariada por el vocabulario del niño- Mira, comete esto y deja de decir tonterías

-Pero no son tonterías- Sus ojos se humedecieron débilmente y yo me temí lo peor- Yo no la trato mal, yo quiero mucho a Greace pero quiero que Edward y tu se casen y tenga un mini yo niña o niño con quien pueda jugar

-No quise decir eso…- Pero Ethan ya se había echado a llorar y Edward apareció corriendo levemente horrorizado ante tal espectáculo

-Ei,ei, ¿qué pasa?...Tranquilo Ethan, ¿recuerdas el lema de papá? Los chicos no lloran

-Ese es un lema tonto

-Sí, lo sé pero papá no quería verte llorando, ¿verdad?- El niega con la cabeza y se agarra fuerte al cuello de Edward. Este lo levanta y lo siento sobre la mesa de la cocina- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es…Bella- Dice hipando y sin mirarme, el que si me mira es Edward y con ojos furiosos- Ella…dice…que no…que no…que no se va ha casar contigo…por culpa…de Greace…y…

-¿qué más, Ethan?- Dice Edward visiblemente divertido

-Y dice que no debería tratar a Grace como un animal si es tu esposa- Hipa dos veces más y después mira hacía el suelo- ¿No debería?

-Por supuesto que ¡sí!-Ethan y yo miramos asombrados a Edward pero yo de forma distinta a la del niño- Por que seguramente Bella no sabe…

Edward se acerca a la oreja de Ethan y no me deja oír lo que están diciendo. Yo bufó y saco jugo de naranja de la nevera mientras Ethan se ríe ante lo que Edward le ha dicho

-¡Tía Bella, tía Bella!- Tira de mi vestido, pero yo no le hago caso- ¡Tía Bella! Tienes que escucharme, no escuchar a un niño es de mala educación

-¿Qué quieres Ethan?

-Edward, dice que como no quieres hablar con él, yo tengo que arreglar un problema de mayores. As visto, ya soy mayor y Edward cree que puedo hacerlo

-¿A qué estás jugando?- Le digo a Edward visiblemente enojada, de todas formas, el crío ya sabe bastante

-¡No, no!- Ethan se exaspera y tira de mi en dirección opuesta a Edward- Tu no puedes hablar con él. Tu solo tienes que escucharme mientras Edward saca algo para que comas

-Está bien- Me rindo y me siento sobre uno de los taburetes de la mesa.

-Verás, hoy, Edward y Grace cumplen un año desde que se casarón- De veras que yo no necesito oír esto, pienso mentalmente- Y Edward ha contratado a alguien para que canté para ellos. Pero no lo digas, es una sorpresa para Grace.

-Está bien- Intento digerir las palabras y solo consigo reprimir mis lágrimas

-Grace, tiene cuatro años- Levantó una ceja y las cosas ya no me cuadran- Es verde, y tiene una coraza súper dura. Le encanta nadar, en realidad nada todo el día. Yo quiero encontrarle un marido para que puedan tener mini Grace's aunque estás no podrían jugar conmigo pero las podría ver nadar, pero Edward no me deja, dice que Grace es la niña de sus ojos y que ellos tendrían que divorciarse para encontrar una nueva pareja a Grace

-¿Qué?!- Me da vueltas la cabeza y me exaspero ante tal fantasiosa información que me ofrece Ethan- Oye Ethan esto…

-No, no, aún no puedes hablar. Solo un segundo más. Voy ha enseñarte unas fotos de Grace y Edward en sus primeros días. Mamá y papá me han dejado traerlas para que las veamos juntos- Gracias amigos, pienso con ironía- Están en mi mochila ahora vuelvo

Y sale corriendo en dirección al salón yo me giró y Edward me dedica una sonrisa torcida que yo no le devuelvo para nada. Frunció el ceño y él deja de sonreír

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No me has humillado ya bastante?

-No voy ha tener en cuenta tus hirientes palabras porque sé que esto es un malentendido pero yo no te he humillado, ni te he herido. Tú eres la testaruda que no ha dejado explicarse y espero que recapacites a tiempo sobre el error que estas cometiendo

Edward se veía muy serio, pero yo tenía tantas ganas de patearle el trasero. Ethan entró con un enorme álbum en mano y me miró sonriente. Me izo girarme de nuevo para no ver a Edward, lo cual agradecí, y miré la portada de un álbum blanco y dorado, muy típico de boda en el que ponía: Grace y Edward.

-Ethan, de verdad que esto no es necesario

-Sí, si que lo es. Es súper divertido. Alice organizó una fiesta con una decoración boniquísima y Emmett se vistió de pez payaso- Tuve que reír ante eso, ¿qué tipo de fiesta de compromiso había sido esa?

¡Oh no! ¿Esa era la esposa de Edward, era ella? ¿De verdad? Ahora entendía porque Ethan la llamaba animala…¡por Dios! Solo pude taparme los ojos y encogerme en mi silla mientras los colores se me subían a la cara y Ethan y Edward se echaban a reír.

Edward me abrazó por la espalda y yo me dejé…¿esto era real? Ethan no paraba de reír como un loco. A veces se parecía tanto a Emmett, lo cual era extraño pero ¡dios! Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada la esposa de Edward era…

Hagan sus apuestas, pero Bella, si quedó fatal esta vez. Recuerden solo algo, Edward sigue sin saber que ella es Dazz aunque pueden suponer que sospecha algo…^^ Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y les esté gustando la historia en sí, aunque no me lo hagan saber demasiado, sé que están allí. Mil gracias por seguirme! ¿Qué tal las palabrejas de Ethan? Hehe! Y el echo de que sea hijo de Rosalie y James, ¿qué opinan al respecto? Y sí, es un muchacho espabilado, no hay más que leerle…huhu! See you soon

Besitos, Mia's


End file.
